Jurassic World: The Interactive Story/Beginning Scene
This is the first and beginning scene of Jurassic World: The Interactive Story. Beginning It was all black. All pure, quiet black. And then it turned into a nighttime setting. The sky was black with a hue of dark blue with white twinkling stars dancing about in the sky, the ocean being a blackish blue with greyish white streaks across it, being waves and them making sound, surfing sounds. At the distance, it was a large black figure. It seemed like a location, an island, with thick greyish clouds that seamlessly blended color with the dark nighttime. It was so dark, not much details can be made out of it. But then, on the east side of the sky, at the surface of the ocean, the dark blue got a bit lighter, transitioning from blue to an orangish yellow with shades of pink and purple. A bright yellowish circle appeared to be rising from the ocean, because it was super far away from Earth but one’s fun perspective could be that the Sun is literally rising from the ocean. As the Sun rose up majestically, the sky was no longer a dark blue, but it turned into a light blue color scheme, with the stars disappearing without a trace and the clouds becoming a prominent white. The yellow and orange color with pink and purple shades faded away as the Sun rose to the sky. It was an early morning. The ocean below, while retaining the dark blue, reflected the sunlight that was raining down, glaring of white reflections hard for the eye to withhold. Some white sea gulls with black wing tips flew over the ocean with grace, craving sea fish for breakfast. The island was revealed to be green, with several green mountains, and some structures on the island, too far way to be described with specific details, but some of them seem to be a modern white. Just then, some helicopters flew above the ocean, heading for the clouded island. They were white with some blue, having a modern feel. Their propellers spun as fast as the speed of light to carry their weight off the ground and to move them forward to the island. There were four helicopters in total, all having some people inside. The first helicopter had two people flying it as the pilots, with three other people with armor inside it as some security guards. The second helicopter had the same amount of people in it, and so did the third, but the fourth helicopter had two pilots, like the last three, but instead of three security guards, there were two people who wore blue and white uniforms, with two security guards accompanying them. One of these people was a Caucasian male, with yellow hair, and he looked about in his middle to late 20's, while the other was a Caucasian female, with brown hair, and she was in her middle to late 20's as well. They waited patiently to get to the island, both of them being bored, with the girl looking out the window and seeing nothing but the light blue morning sky, the deep blue ocean, and white clouds, taking in the empty but calm environment outside of the helicopter window to fill her mind with clear preparation. The helicopters continued to hover towards the island, getting closer and closer to being miles above the beach of the island from where they're coming in. Their rotor blades spun like the wind as they lifted the helicopters high sky from the millions of sandy grains that is the beach, which will then transition into the grassy greens that are the plants as the helicopters traveled further into the island. The helicopters were flying past some large green mountains, covered with grass and some trees at the base, with some white clouds floating by the mountains, with a thick white cloud covering the top of the mountains. The helicopters traveled through the sky-high mountains and above the forests and jungles, intending to reach its destination. As the helicopters continued flying, some structures were visible. Distant, but visible. One structure seemed a cylindrical triangle, with brown and dark blue covers. There were more buildings visible, smaller than this triangular structure with a circular shape, but they were more square shaped. Just then, a large lake can be seen, with fences surroundings the outer corners. The helicopters flied towards the structures, aiming for another building that was far away from the cluster of buildings nearby the lake. It was higher in location, with it being surrounded by dense trees. The helicopters flied above the structures and lake, reaching the building that was far from the others. Some time passed, and a large base for all four helicopters was now visible. The helicopter with the two seemingly normal people landed in the center of the base, with the other three landing next to the one on the center, just enough distance from the corner of the base. The blades of the helicopters began to slow down and go slower, as the engine died down and turned off. The blades then moved casually slower, until coming to a full stop. The door of the one on the center of the base opened, letting out the people onboard, alongside the two people in it. The other helicopters' doors opened up to let out the security guards. The Caucasian male and Caucasian female smiled as they were excited to take the opportunity to be in this event of their lifetimes. They proudly marched towards the door of the building as the guards walked alongside them. Control Room Many people were working inside a room with computers, monitors, and more with maps of an island that was in the shape of an upside down tear drop. There were many circles, many words, and many blue dots on the map, with the top part of the map of the island saying "Restricted Zone". People were working inside it, keeping track of the map and the events happening in it. Dialogue was being chattered about in the room. There was an Indian man who wore a light purple buttoned shirt with a greyish blue overshirt, with greyish blue pants with a black belt. He was overlooking the map of the island. Just then, the elevator dinged. Everyone in the room noticed the sound the elevator made. The room filled slowly with excitement, as the arrival of the people they seem to be waiting for is near. Just then, the elevator’s doors opened, sliding seamlessly to the sides to let the people inside out. The Caucasian male and female wearing blue and white uniforms were the first two people to come out of the elevator, with the guards following behind. Everyone in the room including the Indian man cheered upon the sight of the arrival of the two people. They clapped their hands, warmly welcoming the two people. The Indian man put up a warm smile, as if proud for the two people. He walked forward to them as the guards have done their duty and put their hands behind their back. *Simon Masrani: Hello there! Welcome to Isla Nublar! The Caucasian male felt amazement rush through his body, while the Caucasian female couldn’t keep her excitement any longer. *Janaya Watson: It’s amazing to meet you, Mr. Masrani! The Indian man was the owner of Jurassic World himself... Simon Masrani. He was very happy to meet the two new people. *Celestino Peterson: It’s... great to meet you, Masrani..! *Simon Masrani: I’m more than happy to have you as our new interns for the Asset Containment Unit for Jurassic World. May you introduce yourselves? The two people were ecstatic, but they heeded Masrani’s suggestion. *Janaya Watson: Oh, right! I’m Janaya Watson. *Celestino Peterson: My name’s Celestino Peterson. The Caucasian man’s name was Celestino Peterson, and the Caucasian female’s name was Janaya Watson. They are new interns to attempt to become new members of the ACU, the security force of Jurassic World. *Simon Masrani: It's great to meet you two here! I want to show you around to familiarize yourself with our staff. Category:Jurassic World: The Interactive Story content